The main principle of the three-dimensional (3D) display technology is enabling the left eye and the right eye of a viewer to receive images with minute differences respectively, i.e., left view and right view. The two views are integrated after being analyzed by the brain so as to enable the viewer to perceive the depth of the image object, thereby generating stereo perception.
The earlier 3D display device requires the user to wear corresponding 3D glasses. The naked eye 3D display device has attracted much attention in recent years. There are generally two types of naked eye 3D display devices: slit grating type 3D display devices and micro lens array type 3D display devices. The slit grating device is also called parallax barrier, which is generally realized using a switch liquid crystal screen, a high molecule liquid crystal layer and a polarizing film. By controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes of the upper and lower substrates in the switch liquid crystal screen, the liquid crystal molecules in the high molecule liquid crystal layer are rotated to form opaque stripes, i.e., parallax barrier. When the liquid crystal screen switch is turned on, under the effect of the parallax barrier, the left eye image can only be seen by the left eye, while the right eye is blocked. The right eye image can only be seen by the right eye, while the left eye is blocked. When the liquid crystal screen switch is turned off, the display panel will not have parallax barrier, thereby becoming a common 2D display.
At present, the existing naked eye three-dimensional display device has to add additional 3D gratings that can realize parallax barrier in front of the display panel, which does not benefit thinness of the three-dimensional display device.